Ze tornade
by Les Crazy Maniacs
Summary: Une jeune Belge entre en septième année à Poudlard et crée une révolution. Se situe durant la cinquième année d'Harry.
1. Une arrivée fracassante

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages que vous reconnaissez ne nous appartient (snif !). Seule Anne O'Nyme© est à nous, ainsi que sa fidèle Dorothée. La coiffure de Dorothée est également sous copyright ! Nous ne faisons que jouer avec les personnages dans un avenir proche, nous envisageons de les torturer, mais nous promettons de les rendre en parfait état après avoir fait mumuse avec.

A/N : Nous tenons absolument à préciser, et pour une fois, nous sommes sérieuses, que nous n'avons rien contre nos voisins les Belges. Ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre. Ce fut un choix au hasard. Cependant, c'est l'idée des frites qui nous a séduite, ainsi que toutes les différences de culture avec les Anglais et les Français.

Chapitre 1 : arrivee Fracassante 

_8h00, le 1er septembre, en gare de King's Cross_

Anne était légèrement en avance, son train, le Poudlard Express, partait dans trois heures. 

Pour elle, c'était sa première année au collège de Poudlard. Elle arrivait en fait de BeauxBâtons, et allait rejoindre la promotion de septième année. Elle avait dû déménager avec ses parents. Ces derniers avaient en effet été mutés en Angleterre, abandonnant ainsi leur négoce de moules-frites situé en Belgique (sa patrie natale) pour une carrière de goûteurs de Whisky. Ils sont payés £5 le verre goûté, et comme ils sont d'une cupidité sans bornes, ils travaillent du matin jusqu'au soir. Autant vous dire qu'à part le moment où elle les voit ramper jusqu'à leur lit, leur présence le soir est quasi-indétectable. De plus, étant débutants dans le métier, il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas saisi la différence entre une carrière de goûteurs et une carrière d'ivrognes avancés…

Anne ? C'est une sorcière, mais sans verrues, ni nez crochu, turlututu chapeau pointu ! ! ! Son nom, c'est Nyme. Anne…O'Nyme. N'y a-t-il pas des gens mal nommés sur cette terre.

Revenons à nos moutons. « Bêêêêêêêh ». Ça suffit, couché, les bestiaux !

Elle regarda son ticket, qui indiquait que son train partirait en voie 9¾. Le doute la logea soudainement. Quatre questions lui traversèrent l'esprit :

Était-elle bigleuse ?

Devait-elle vraiment répondre à la première question ?

La voie 9¾ était-elle située entre la voie 9 et la voie 10 ?

Où étaient son compas, sa règle et son rapporteur ?

Les voilà ! ! ! C'est parti ! ! ! Voie 9¾, tiens-toi bien, la tornade-Anne arrive ! ! !

D'un pas décidé, le compas en avant, elle s'approcha du pilier séparant la voie 9 de la voie 10, et avec une précision diabolique,  elle entreprit de partager la largeur du pilier en quatre parties égales. Elle marqua d'une croix rose fluo le point qui allait changer son destin, et elle retourna s'asseoir, attendant l'heure de départ. Les heures s'égrenèrent…C'est pas que l'ennui se faisait ressentir, mais presque.

Vers 10h45, Anne sortit enfin de sa torpeur, et vit passer, pile sous son nez en trompette (du plus bel effet !), une tribu de têtes rousses. « Oh my God ! pensa-t-elle, l'Empire des carottes contre-attaque ! » De la tribu, surgirent deux têtes identiques. « Merde alors, y'en a deux qui sont pareils, c'est l'attaque des clones_ ! »___

Anne observa la masse de têtes flamboyantes passer à travers le pilier, constatant au passage qu'ils ne respectaient pas la croix rose fluo. « Quel gâchis, pensa-t-elle, 21 minutes et 32 secondes de travail pour rien ! »

********

Anne était sur le quai de la voie 9¾, l'air ahuri il faut bien le dire, ne sachant que faire de ses bagages.  Elle vit que quelques élèves avaient mis leurs animaux dans des cages, afin qu'ils soient embarqués dans le compartiment à bagages. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle fasse voyager, Dorothée, son putois nain, dans des conditions pareilles. Elle mit cette dernière dans sa poche, et s'approcha d'un des préposées aux bagages. « Euh là, l'ami, c'est-t-y k'tu t'occuperais de mes valises, une fois ? » lui dit-elle avec son meilleur accent belge. L'employé la regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit, et acquiesça en silence. 

C'est ainsi que, débarrassée de ce poids, elle monta dans le train, la bouche en cœur et la fleur au fusil.

Après avoir tourné et viré, elle finit par trouver un compartiment non-bondé, pour cause, il était vide. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur la banquette. Dorothée, qui était dans sa poche, hurla de terreur lorsqu'elle se retrouva éscrabouillée entre le tissu rugueux du manteau d'Anne et la banquette en cuir. De rage, elle s'enfuit dans le couloir.

Anne lui courut derrière, et s'arrêta dans un compartiment où se trouvait un jeune homme blond, fort pâle soit dit en passant. 

 - Eh toi, L'Oréal Perfect Blonde®, t'as-t'y pô vu mon putois ? Petite, blonde, une couette sur la tête, se nommant Dorothée.

- Euh, n-n-n-non, dé-dé (et non, on parle d'un putois, pas du cochon de la Française des Jeux™, suivez un peu ! ) dé-désolé. Je-je n'ai rien vu de tel. 

- Tu causes bizarre, l'ami ! Enfin bon, merci de l'info. Au fait, c'est quoi ton ch'tit nom ?

- Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

- Sssssssssssplendiiiide ! Moi c'est Nyme… Anne O'Nyme.

 - Euh, beuh t'as pô d'nom ?

- J'viens de d'te l'd'ire, une fois. Toi, ton prénom, c'est Drago, c'est juste ? 

- Euh, nom c'est pas Juste, c'est Drago…

- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est juste. Ton prénom, c'est Drago, et ben moi c'est Anne.

- Aaaaaaaah ! 

- Beeeeeeh ! Et cherche pas le « C », il est dans ma poche, renchérit Anne sur un ton docte.

- Deeeeeeh !

C'était Crabbe et Goyle, assis à côté de Malefoy, qui voulaient prouver qu'eux aussi étaient cultivés.

 - Magnifico ! Ils connaissent leur alphabet jusqu'à « D ». C'est-y pô beau tout ça ? En tout cas, moi, je vous laisse, j'ai un putois à rechercher. A la revoyure, les gars !

« Elle est magnifique » pensa Malefoy 

- Quelle beauté, quelle vivacité d'esprit ! Ah, je suis éblouis ! ! Eh les mecs, je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de Pansy Parkinson ! ! ! ! ! ! Je vais la jeter comme une vieille chaussette (sèche et archi-sèche comme celle de l'archiduchesse).

- Dis, dis, dis, dis, dis, Drago, dis je peux la prendre Pansy ?

- Mais mon pauvre Goyle, tu n'as aucune chance !

- Beuh !

-T'as rien de plus intelligent à répondre ?

-Re-beuh !

- Ok ! Dodo maintenant Goyle !

Pendant cet interlude,  Dorothée avait eu le temps de faire trois fois le tour du train. Elle avait entre-autre aperçu les Carottes-Clonées, et de son point de vue de putois, elle les trouvait plutôt sympathiques. C'est à cet endroit qu'Anne la retrouva. 

- Ah ! Dorothy-chérie ! ! Te voilà enfin.  Et vous, vous êtes… ?

- Moi c'est Fred, et lui c'est George.

- Mais vous êtes pareils !

- Tu es très observatrice à ce que je vois, lui fit remarquer George.

- Comment k'tu t'appelles, d'où k'tu viens, en quelle année k't'es et surtout kè k'tu fous ici ? demanda Fred intéressé.

- Alors répondons à une question à la fois. Mon nom, c'est Nyme, Anne O'Nyme. Je viens de Beauxbâtons c'était l'école la plus proche du plat pays qu'est le mien. Mes parents ont étés mutés en Angleterre, donc maintenant je vais à Poudlard, et je rentre en septième année.

- Trop cool ! Septième année, pile comme nous mon vieux Fred ! Ah, je sens qu'on va bien se marrer tous les trois !

- Attendez quand même de savoir dans quelle maison je vais être envoyée.

- Tant que tu finis pas à Serpentard, nous ça nous va.

- Ouh la non ! J'ai pas l'âme d'une Serpentard, moi ! Au fait, c'est quoi Serpentard ?

- Non mais elle est dingue celle-là, marmonna George dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas..

- Alors pour résumer, il y a 4 maisons à Poudlard. Gryffondor, la meilleure, la plus animée, c'est normal, c'est la nôtre. Serdaigle, l'intelligence est de mise là-bas. Ce sont des gens ma foi fort sympathiques. Poufsouffle, ils sont loyaux, et leur animal-emblème, c'est le blaireau, expliqua Fred.

- Et puis enfin, y'a Serpentard. Tu les oublies, tu ne leur causes même pas, ils sont tout vilains-méchants-pas-beaux-affreux. Méfies-toi surtout de Malefoy, un blond de cinquième année ! compléta George.

- L'Oréal Perfect Blonde®, mais oui, je l'ai rencontré y'a même pas cinq minutes. Il cause bizarre ce gars-là. Incapable d'aligner deux mots intelligents…

- Ouais, ben méfie-toi, il apparaît idiot, mais il est loin de l'être, prévint Fred.

- Ok, j'en prends bonne note ! finit Anne en sortant un carnet et un stylo.

Anne passa le reste de son voyage avec les jumeaux Weasley, qui lui firent découvrir les dragées-surprises de Bertie Crochue. Pas de chance pour elle, elle tomba sur les goûts poubelle et shampooing à la suite. Son préféré fut le goût herbe. Allez savoir pourquoi…

C'est dans cette ambiance sympathique, bon-enfant et détendue que le Poudlard-Express arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

A/N : Fin du premier chapitre de notre délirium commun. Ça vous a plu ? On espère de tout cœur qu'Anne ne déteindra pas sur vous ! Nous attendons vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais. 

Nous tenons à nous excuser de la fréquence irrégulières de la parution des chapitres. Pimprenelle et moi habitons à 200km l'une de l'autre, il ne nous est donc pas très facile de nous voir souvent pour écrire. 

Si vous souhaitez être informé des mises à jour, faites-le nous savoir, en nous envoyant un mail

Anne O'Nyme-ment vôtre, 

Pimprenelle et BLV


	2. Répartition et premières impressions

Disclaimer : voir chapitre 1 

A/N : nous ferons référence dans le futur au sigle DCFM. C'est Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, comme vous l'auriez sans doute deviné !

Chapitre 2 : Répartition et premières impressions 

Étant donné son statut de nouvelle élève, Anne dut faire le voyage jusqu'au château en barque, en compagnie des premières années. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était sujette au mal de mer. Autant dire que son déjeuner et les bonbons de Fred et George ont fait plouf dans le lac. C'est sur cette joyeuse note qu'elle monta les escaliers, en haut desquels attendait Minerva McGonagall.

- Bienvenue à tous, blablabla, et blablabla, et re-blablabla…

McGonagall ressortit son discours habituel et monotone qu'elle récitait depuis au moins quarante ans. Elle avait en fait expliqué les règles de l'école, qu'Anne connaissait déjà, mais version jumeaux-Weasley.

Tout le flot d'élèves pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Minerva leur présenta le déroulement de la soirée, et tout ce qui retint l'attention d'Anne, c'est qu'après la Répartition, il y aurait à manger. N'oublions pas que son estomac était vide, et qu'elle commençait à crever la dalle.

McGonagall se saisit de son habituel vieux parchemin jaunasse, et la longue liste d'élèves défila. Arrivée à la fin, Minerva réclama le silence. Le calme se fit dans l'assistance. L'atmosphère était à couper au couteau, tout le monde retenait sa respiration, le tueur allait bientôt arriver… euh non, on s'est plantées. Revenons à nos moutons. « Re-bêêêêêêêêh ». Ça suffit, re-couché les bestiaux.

La salle était donc plongée dans un grand silence. McGonagall prit à nouveau la parole.

- Cette année, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, venant de Belgique. Elle a suivi ses études à Beauxbâtons, mais elle va faire sa dernière année parmi nous. Mademoiselle Nyme, Anne O'Nyme, veuillez vous avancer s'il vous plaît, afin de procéder à votre répartition.

Anne s'avança donc, solennellement, morte de trouille cependant, et s'assit sur le tabouret, ne laissant pas à Minerva le temps de retirer le Choixpeau, qui subit le même sort que Dorothée, c'est-à-dire qu'il fut escrabouillé lui-aussi.

- Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée, s'excusa Anne.

- C'est pas grave, lui répondit gentiment le Choixpeau, j'en ai vu d'autres vous savez.

- Non, je ne sais pas, mais si vous le dîtes je vous crois.

Le Choixpeau fut placé sur la tête d'Anne.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! cria le Choixpeau.

Tout le monde dans l'assemblée sursauta au cri de cochon égorgé poussé par le Choixpeau.

- Mon Dieu, mais que vois-je là ? C'est quoi ça ? Elle est folle ! Oh ça oui elle est folle ! Mais où est-ce-qu'on va la mettre ? Ah, une lueur d'espoir. J'aperçois tout au fond là-bas, un courage énorme. Une seule solution…

…Gryffondor, hurla le Choixpeau.

Anne se leva, arracha le chapeau, et courut à la table des … Serdaigles.

-T'es chez Serdaigle, la remballa Cho Chang. Rentre chez toi ! ! !

- Mais la Belgique c'est trop loin, t'es folle toi ! ! !

Cho se tapa la tête contre la table en signe d'exaspération (pour le plus grand désespoir d'Harry qui craignait qu'elle finisse défigurée, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas mais presque) se disant que cette fille était complètement siphonnée.

A la table des Serpentards, Drago Malefoy regardait Anne, un filet de bave coulant du coin de sa bouche jusqu'à la naissance de son cou. Crabbe avait beau lui donner des baffes pour le réveiller, rien n'y faisait.

En vue d'éviter un massacre inter-maisons, Fred décida de faire preuve d'initiative. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles, attrapa Anne par la tignasse et la tira jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Il l'assit devant son assiette, et lui ordonna de manger les belles cui-cuisses de poulet.

- Je veux des moules-frites, une fois, moi, se plaignit Anne. 

- C'est quoi des moules-frites ? demanda George.

- C'est des bêbêtes noires et jaunes dans des coquilles, qu'on mange accompagnées de patates tailladées en baguettes et bouillies dans l'huile.

Je vais envoyer une note au Professeur Dumbledore qu'on ajoute ce met délicieux au menu dans un avenir proche.

- C'est comme tu veux, personnellement, moi, je n'en mangerai pas. 

Le Professeur Dumbledore, ayant suivi les mésaventures d'Anne avec beaucoup d'attention, se leva.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Une dernière choses avant de commencer le repas. Nous allons également accueillir cette année trois nouveaux professeurs, qui ne sont pas là ce soir, mais arriveront demain dans la matinée. Tout d'abord, quelqu'un que beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent, il revient au poste de professeur de Défense contres les forces du mal, Monsieur Rémus…

- … Lupin, hurla l'assistance en chœur (Serpentards exclus, versant plutôt dans les « aux chiottes » ou « à bas Lupin »)

- En effet, continua Dumbledore. Nous allons également accueillir Mr Page, pour l'étude des Moldus. Et enfin, Monsieur Black, en tant qu'assistant pour les cours de métamorphose. 

Oh oui, j'entends des cris d'indignation, mais je tiens tout de même à vous rappeler que Sirius Black a été réhabilité, et que son innocence a été incontestablement prouvée. 

Les murmures de l'assistance se turent aux dernières paroles de Dumbledore.

Le repas se passa sans plus d'encombres, mis à part le fait qu'Anne s'étouffa de nombreuses fois avec ses cui-cuisses de poulet, un met inhabituel pour elle.

L'heure du dodo étant arrivée, les préfets de chaque maison conduirent leurs condisciples dans leur dortoirs respectifs.

Anne était en pleine discussion avec le préfet de Gryffondor, alias Harry, marchant en tête du groupe, et se faisait expliquer les règles élémentaires du château.

- … et n'oublie pas que la Forêt Interdite, comme son nom l'indique est interdite à tous les élèves, quelle que soit l'année. _Forêt Interdite, dit-il, s'adressant à la Grosse Dame._

La porte s'ouvrit et toute la file d'élèves s'engouffra dans le couloir menant aux dortoirs. Seule Anne resta plantée près du tableau. 

- Mais voyons très chère, vous n'allez donc pas avec les autres ? demanda gentiment la Grosse Dame.

- Je t'en pose, moi, des questions ? lui balança Anne en pleine tronche.

- Vous venez juste de le faire ! répondit le tableau irrité.

Anne en resta bouche bée, puis au bout de quelques instants, elle se dirigea lentement vers les dortoirs. Elle rejoignit le groupe dans la salle commune, dont Harry avait déjà commencé la présentation. 

Le reste de la visite de la Tour de Gryffondor se déroula dans une ambiance totale zen, et tout ce petit monde finit par aller se coucher.

Arrivée dans son dortoir, Anne fit la connaissance de deux ses camarades de chambre, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet. Elles se lièrent rapidement d'amitié avec la jeune Belge qu'elles trouvèrent sympathique et tordante. Une demie-heure plus tard, elle se couchèrent, pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Allongée dans son lit, Anne se remémora sa journée, et se dit que tout avait bien commencé. L'ambiance était sympa, elle avait été envoyée dans une super maison, ses camarades de chambre étaient très accueillantes, et elle avait de très bons amis en les personnes de Fred et George Weasley. Que demander de plus ? 

Il fallait à présent dormir, car les cours commençaient dès demain, et ça promettait de ne pas être de tout repos ! 

- Bonne nuit Anne, se dit-elle à haute voix.

- Bonne nuit Alicia, bonne nuit Katie, se dirent les autres filles à elles-même, imitant leur camarade dans un élan de compassion, afin de ne pas la fâcher dès le premier jour.

********

Anne se réveilla le lendemain matin, ses cheveux faisant la roue, telle la queue d'un paon. Il était à peine huit heures, ce qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps pour se préparer, les cours ne commençant qu'à neuf heures. À côté d'elle, Katie et Alicia ouvraient doucement les yeux, grognant et maugréant contre la lumière du soleil qui les attaquait avec tant de haine.

- Râlez pas trop les filles. Pensez aux pauvres lycéens Moldus qui commencent les cours à huit heures. Et eux, ils ne peuvent pas transplaner pour se rendre dans leur établissement. Ils doivent marcher, aller en voiture, ou encore pire, prendre le bus ou le métro.

Katie et Alicia hurlèrent de terreur à ce que leur raconta Anne, et partirent se cacher sous leur lit. Anne se dit que cette histoire avait au moins eu le mérite de les faire sortir de dessous la couè-couette.

- Mais d'abord, comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda Katie de dessous son lit, les yeux toujours remplis d'effroi.

- Je suis d'origine Moldue, voilà pourquoi.

- Whaou ! Tu vas avoir de super notes en Etude des Moldus… enfin si tu as pris l'option.

- Options ? Késako ? Y'a des options ici ? Je sais pas, je débarque, j'ai pas été informée, moi !

- T'en fais pas, j'ai entendu que McGonagall allait nous donner de plus amples informations au petit-déjeuner.

- Alors tous au ch'tit déj' ! ! ! conclut Anne avec enthousiasme.

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves arrivaient petit à petit, s'asseyant aux tables de leur maison respective. McGonagall était assise à sa place habituelle, attendant que tous les étudiants soient assis pour prendre la parole. 

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Cette année, sur l'initiative du Département d'Éducation Magique, ont été instaurés des cours de spécialisation. Ils ont été crées selon le système Moldu, et ne sont accessibles qu'aux septièmes années.

Quatre matières sont proposées : métamorphose humaine, potions, défense contre les forces du mal et étude des Moldus.

Vous devrez choisir deux de ces matières, dont les cours se dérouleront en plus des options que vous avez déjà choisies. Vos professeurs vous donneront de plus amples informations en cours. 

Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne année, mais avant tout, une bonne journée.

Anne rayonnait, une multitude d'idées (ou plutôt conneries) germaient dans sa tête…

A/N : nous espérons que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu, et que notre délicieuse cinglée n'a pas encore déteint sur vous. Sinon, c'est toujours la même chose, reviewez please, et envoyez-nous un mail si vous voulez être informés des mises à jour.

A/N 2 : Nous avons mis Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell comme amies d'Anne, cependant nous ne savons pas en quelle année elles sont lors du quatrième livre (ou alors c'est qu'on est bigleuses et qu'on a pas vu), et donc nous ne savons pas si elle sont encore là lors de la cinquième année d'Harry. Dans le doute, nous nous sommes dit que oui. Si vous avez des renseignements à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir. Merci d'avance. 

Les Crazy Maniacs


End file.
